


A Goodbye

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Foreshadowing, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Ronan doesn't even look up when he says it; he has no way of knowing it's the last one.





	A Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fraternite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraternite/gifts).



> Prompt (from a list of "ways to say I love you): "as a goodbye" for anyone from the Raven Cycle

Ronan didn’t even look up when he said it. Half asleep, half absorbed in a handheld racing game, he answered like a reflex.

“I love you, too.”

Niall Lynch might have smiled before pulling his middle son’s bedroom door shut, but Ronan didn’t see it if he did. Ronan scraped his way violently through computer-player competitors in Porsches and McLarens colored like neon signs or bioluminescent fish, until the pallor of fake racing pulled him down into dreaming.

He would demand, later, chainsaw in hand, why the trees had not warned him in their broken Latin. 

_Exsuscita, Greywaren,_ they should have said. _Mihi non loqueris ei iterum._


End file.
